User talk:Rejuvenation
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rejuvenation page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 15:09, September 7, 2009 Ichi's Abilities Hi Juv, I think this is an excellent start in creating a way to explain Ichi's phenomenal abilities. However, before we can patent it(lol), it will go through a few phases. One thing I think we must consider is the massive reiatsu he possessed before becoming a vizard. That might change some of the stats on the shingami side.... Then, there is the theory that Ichi is one hundred percent shinigami and that Masaki was a shinigami with her reiatsu sealed like her husband's. And that this accounts for his pure power. If this is so, it sort of makes the grading curve lean toward the shinigami side of the pyramid with taking away from the top and decreasing the 'human' ingredient in the composition. Saying this and moving forward, I wouldn't be surprised at how powerful he could become with the three equally tying in to augment his abilities. Kind of like how Gohan is just that much more powerful than Goku in reality. Because of his being 'mixed' he can transcend limits. I mean he never fully reaches his potential opting instead to get married to Videl and live a regular life. If he were to have continued training, DBZ might have turned out a bit different. Everybody knows especially Goku that Gohan is truly the man, but who's gonna take their eye off of Goku. In any event, Ichi has the most natural ability in the series to grow and evolve to great heights. Especially if he finds out about his 'true' history and lineage. This chart you put forth will then have to reflect all of that and so we would have a true way to gauge the monster that he truly is. Beast! Ban-kai.... Reiatsu? Hey, yeah! Reiatsu is definitely the order of the day. Surely, a chart such as this would definitely have to reflect reiatsu and maybe the chart would have to make distintion between like average, third seat second seat, vice captain, captain, and beyond....--BROTHER BAN-KAI 23:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Normal Human? You know, I don't ever recall anyone saying that Masaki was a regular human... Do you know who it was who said this and what ep or manga it was?? I've been reflecting over and over it and searching the archives and I have yet to find anything. The fact is, if she was a normal human, how did she see and know it was Grand Fisher and so sacrifice herself to save her son? If she was normal, her seeing Grand Fisher would have been nigh impossible, correct?--BROTHER BAN-KAI 18:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) NEW SYSTEM Wonderful. This is truly great! Are the rest aware of this? Have you canvassed this among the admin?--BROTHER BAN-KAI 04:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) No, I haven't. It is still imperfect, and since I'm a perfectionist, I will have to further upgrade the system until I am satisfied. If you want, you can tell them though XD--Rejuvenation 07:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Your Blog + Spoilers Please note that posting spoilers anywhere other than the spoiler page is against the spoiler policy. That includes the blogs (regardless of how much you label it as a spoiler). Also, do not post something that might encourage others to ignore the spoiler policy. Have a bit of patience and wait until the chapter is out before discussing it here. There are plenty of forums where you can discuss it in the meantime if you cannot wait. But until then, do not post it here. Thank you --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) sayin hi haven't spoke to you in a min. howzitgoin? what do you think about the latest revelations? how would your chart fit aizen? workin with one hand, sorry about the lowercase, cap said its better than all caps, wutchuthink?BROTHER BAN-KAI 17:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) wait there is still more hey juve, you might want to rethink about the masaki connection. 'member b4 when i suggested that masaki wasn't a normal human? i think we will find that out next week among other things....what do you speculate? i think that aizen was going to say, "because you are a shinigami and quincy....." but that's me, wutchuthink? lol....BROTHER BAN-KAI 23:18, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blogpost 399 Well, thanks for the congrats, we're now over 140 comments, that's awesomeness!! To think that my first entries didn't get a single comment XD, nd now my blog's so popular... that's cool... Anyway, I'm glad to know that you like my posts, really, people usually comment on the chapter rather than on the entry (blogs have become new forums here). Ulquiorra rocks the world and Hueco Mundo and Soul Society and Hell, and my Bleach fan friends say I have problems with my Ulquiorra fangirlism. And I do play chess, and my father says I'm kinda good at it, though I'm not sure of what "good" means since I rarely play, and when I do, I always play against him and he's terrifying so I always lose (with honor). I don't really enjoy it... Lia Schiffer 18:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) "Great, I've been looking for chess partners for a while now, no-one wants to play against me D8. If one of you wants to play against me once, I have a bleach-chess-set! (Ulquiorra is a Bishop, yay!) If you want your dad to get terrified playing chess, I bet I'll defeat him in 5 moves max 8D sorry I like to brag about it 8P (best player youth Brabant (Hollandish region))." Sorry to be so nosy but I noticed you were from Brabant; so you live in NL. Thats cool; I live in Arnhem btw. Captain Brooks 19:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Ik kan en beetje nederlands praten maar ik ben echt niet nederlands; mijn nationaliteit is nederlands.. haha MapleStory looks wack and no I don't play it; my little brothers do though. Captain Brooks 11:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I come from St. Maarten (in the Caribbean); my mom is Hispanic (I was born in the Dominican Republic) and my dad is from St. Maarten. Captain Brooks 10:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Comic-Con Well, there are quite a lot Comic-con's around the country (since Mexico is pretty big, and unlike what the USA films want the rest of the world to believe, no, Mexico is not a desert), but there are a ton of events in different states, though the biggest ones happen in the three main cities, Monterrey, Guadalajara and the capital Mexico City, I'd need to know when and where are you travelling, 'coz I can tell you, just for September there'll be 9 Con's all around the country. It's fun though, last year the popular stuff was Naruto, but now it seems to be slowly fading away, which makes me happy, now there's a lot of variety, especially in the plushies department!. Since you're from Europe, I guess you'll find everything oh-so-cheap (it's so annoying to have Europeans come here and say "living in Mexico is so cheap", I just glare and think "try to live with our salary ¬ ¬"). I've seen a very cool Ulquiorra poster in the Comic-cons, posters are the cheapest thing in Comic-cons so I guess it'll be great for you. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:15, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Rejuvenation. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Revision Its simple, we do not allow out of universe wording, this means you can't say in an omake because that says that the bleach universe is not real. All our articles are written as if these events actually took place, its called in universe style. Also, you said Ishida Uryū but we use the western format for names of first name first then last name so his name is written Uryū Ishida--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Omake's are not canon so usually that stuff is put in trivia sections. I would talk to User:Tinni or one of the admins about how to put that particular one in as I am not quite sure how I would do so myself--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) re: Image Looks good to me, nicely done!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC)